Recueuil d'OS Sterek
by ahotep84
Summary: Petits O.S indépendants de mes fics précédentes.STEREK comme d'habitude... Un nouvel O.S en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Un petit O.S indépendant de ma série de fiction précédent avec bien évidemment mon couple préféré DerekXStiles

**La liste**

C'était une belle journée d'été, les rayons du soleil filtraient doucement à travers les rideaux de la chambre où Stiles dormait paisiblement. Il se réveilla lentement ne sachant, tout d'abord ce qui avait bien pu le faire émerger du doux sommeil. Sentant, la place encore chaude à côté de lui, il se dit que son compagnon ne devait pas avoir quitté la chambre depuis longtemps. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa que c'était le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant violemment qui l'avait réveillé.

Il n'en fit guère de cas, sachant que Derek avait l'habitude de sortir en coup de vent dès qu'une urgence se présentait. Stiles savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas aimé autrement qu'avec son fichu caractère. Il remercia mentalement Scott et la meute à qui il avait demandé d'occuper Derek toute la journée afin qu'il puisse préparer tous les éléments de la surprise qu'il préparait pour son compagnon. Grognant légèrement, du fait de devoir se lever, il sortit du lit et commença par prendre une bonne douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles pénétrait dans la cuisine complètement réveillé.

C'est à cet instant, alors qu'il allait prendre son premier café qu'il aperçut une boule de papier sur la table de la cuisine. Curieux, il la déplia et en lisant les quelques lignes qui y figuraient, il reçut comme un électrochoc, le ramenant 5 ans plus tôt.

**Flash back**

Stiles était installé dans sa chambre tant de choses avait changé en l'espace de quelques mois. Voilà maintenant, une année entière que son meilleur ami était devenu un loup-garou. Il avait rencontré un loup-garou acariâtre à tendance sadique qui le prenait pour son punching-ball personnel. Lydia, la fille sur qui il flashait depuis de nombreuses années, c'était fait agresser par un loup-garou alpha et n'était pas devenu un loup-garou pour autant. Stiles avait finalement renoncé à la conquérir voyant à quel point sa relation avec Jackson était forte. Jackson, qui n'avait pas supporté la morsure et s'était transformé en une monstrueuse bête à écailles avide de sang, contrôlé par un psycopathe avide de vengeance, puis par un chasseur complètement fou.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour toutes ses raisons qu'il se retrouvait perturber aujourd'hui. Non, depuis quelques temps et dans la plus grand secret, il entretenait une relation avec Derek Hale. De relation, au départ, il n'y avait eu que du sexe mais maintenant que le kanima avait disparu et que la meute d'alpha s'était dispersée avec la mort de Deucalion, Derek avait posé un ultimatum à Stiles.

Qui aurait dit lorsque cette relation avait commencé, ce serait Derek et non Stiles qui serait le plus déterminé. Aujourd'hui, il désirait officialiser aux yeux de tous ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Et maintenant, Stiles arrivé à ce point sans la peur du danger permanent, c'était une toute autre peur qui s'insinuait en lui. Maintenant que tout était calme, il craignait que les sentiments se tarissent petit à petit ne laissant qu'amertume et désespoir.

Alors, Stiles fit ce qui lui parut le plus logique prenant une feuille de papier, il dessina deux colonnes et commença à écrire…

**Fin du flash back**

Stiles resta de longues minutes bloqué devant cette feuille avant de se précipiter sur le téléphone appelant Derek. L'espoir fut de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone de son compagnon sonné dans la maison. Derek l'avait abandonné sur place. Son deuxième espoir tendait vers Scott, celui-ci était chargé d'occuper Derek pour la journée avec Isaac. Stiles avait exigé de ne rien savoir de leur plan mais il espérait que son ami était joignable. Il tapait du pieds attendant les sonneries, ce n'est qu'à la troisième qu'il obtint une réponse.

Stiles : Bon sang, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas tout de suite ?

Scott : Bonjour, à toi aussi Stiles. Je ne savais pas que faire une surprise te rendrait aussi nerveux.

Stiles : Il risque de ne pas y avoir de surprise du tout.

Scott : Quoi mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu t'es disputé avec Derek.

Stiles : Non, c'est bien pire. Il a trouvé quelque chose, une chose sur laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû tomber. Il est chez toi.

Scott : Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui envoyer de message. Attends, je vais…

Stiles : Inutile, il a laissé son portable à la maison.

Scott : Rejoins-moi, je vais t'aider à le chercher. Il ne peut pas être allé bien loin.

Stiles : Je l'espère.

Il fut à moitié rassuré de voir que la Camaro de Derek se trouva encore dans l'allée. Il prit sa vieille jeep qui même s'il avait désormais des revenus suffisants pour s'acheter un véhicule plus récent et confortable mais il restait attaché à cette voiture pour tous les souvenirs auxquels elle se rattachait.

Sur la table, pendant que Stiles prenait sa voiture, la feuille de papier était restée en évidence. On pouvait y lire :

_Pourquoi je voudrais d'une officialisation de ma relation avec Derek :_

_Contre :_

_Il est arrogant_

_Il est égocentrique_

_Il est têtu_

_Il n'a confiance en personne…_

Ce n'était pas tant cette colonne qui posait un problème mais le fait que dans la colonne des pour celle-ci était vide.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Le soir commençait à tomber sur la ville, Scott et Derek étaient toujours à la recherche de Derek. Ils avaient fait tous les endroits possibles et imaginables sans qu'ils puissent toutefois retrouver sa trace. Stiles désespérait et était fou d'inquiétude. Il retournait au manoir des Hale peut être qu'en partant de là, il pourrait entamer des recherches dans la forêt.

Le manoir n'avait plus l'aspect sinistre qu'il avait la première fois que Scott et lui y avaient pénétré. Il était d'ailleurs en plein travaux de réhabilitation, Derek et lui espéraient y emménager avant la fin de l'été enfin c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par Scott.

Scott : Il est ici.

Stiles se précipita hors de la voiture, la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Il fonça donc en direction du salon où il avait aperçu de la lumière filtrer à travers la porte. Bien sur celle-ci était fermée de l'intérieur.

Stiles : Derek, ouvres-moi la porte s'il te plait. Je t'en prie ce que tu as lu ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Stiles : Cette liste, je l'ai écrite voilà 5 ans. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais encore, c'est en faisant mes cartons que je l'ai retrouvé. Je… tu sais quans tu m'as posé cet ultimatum, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en posant tout à plat, ça me permettrait de mieux réfléchir. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse. C'était une idée stupide, je m'en suis rendu compte au bout de quelques lignes, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien dans la colonne des pour. C'est parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime et envers et contre tout j'étais prêt à prendre le risque. S'il te plait dit quelque chose maintenant, ton silence me tue.

La porte s'ouvrit au même instant, un instant aveuglé par la luminosité, Stiles mit plus de temps que d'habitude pour réagir. Des dizaines de bougie éclairaient la pièce, au milieu de celle-ci se tenait Derek, habillé comme à leur première rencontre.

Derek : Surprise !

Stiles : Mais… mais…

Derek : Je devrais faire ça plus souvent si ça te permet de te taire. Viens.

Prudemment, Stiles s'approcha et là Derek s'agenouilla.

Derek : Stiles, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Rien n'avait plus d'importance, pour Stiles seul comptait le moment présent.

Stiles : Oui, je le veux.

Dehors, un Scott souriant s'éloignait au pas de course dans la forêt.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

Petit bonus. Voici la version de cette histoire du point de vue de Derek. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Njut : Chose promise, chose dûe voici la nouvelle version.

**La liste POV Derek**

Je m'écarte doucement et à regret du corps chaud que je tiens dans mes bras. J'admire un instant la beauté de mon compagnon dans sa plus simple expression. Il est tellement paisible quand il dort alors que dans la journée, il ne passe pas plus d'une demi-heure sans un projet en tête toujours plus farfelu les uns que les autres. C'est comme ça que je l'aime, je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde.

Je regarde ma montre et m'aperçoit qu'il est temps pour moi de me lever. J'effleure doucement ses lèvres offertes et me lève. Après un tour dans la salle de bain, je repasse dans la chambre où comme à son habitude Stiles s'est allègrement étalé prenant toute la place dans le lit.

Descendant à la cuisine, je dépose le bout de papier qui signe le début de la petite surprise que je lui préparais. J'étais plus que certain que la surprise serait totale pour Stiles. Lui qui avait pris l'habitude de me montrer son côté surprenant. Voilà 6 ans que ce lutin est entré dans ma vie au pire moment de mon existence. Il a su me sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles j'avais plongé.

Ce jour est celui où je vais lui rendre la pareille. Je jette un dernier regard à ce papier ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. En effet, Stiles n'a rien d'une personne discrète, son hyperactivité le pousse à faire plusieurs choses en même temps et d'en oublier la moitié en cours de route. D'où le fait que mon tendre idiot est oublié cette trace de ses réflexions et de ses doutes bien en évidence sur le bureau que nous partageons.

Il pense vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant de toutes ses turpitudes sentimentales.

**Flash back**

Je suis à quelques pas de chez Stiles. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, je t'ai posé un ultimatum et me suis promis de te laisser le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais un refus. Tu n'es pas comme Kate, tu es même tout son contraire. Le problème est que ta franchise risque de me blesser. Ce sera dur mais je ferais bonne figure et la vie reprendra comme si de rien n'était.

Je m'approche de ta fenêtre sachant parfaitement que tes petites oreilles d'humain n'entendront rien. A priori, ce que je t'ai dit a fait son petit effet. Je peux quasiment sentir les rouages de ton cerveau cogiter. Tu vas finir par trouer la moquette de ta chambre si tu continues comme ça. Tiens, tu te stoppes brutalement aurais-tu senti ma présence. Non, finalement, tu te jettes sur ton bureau et commences à inscrire furieusement des mots sur une feuille.

Au bout, de quelques minutes, je te vois te frapper la tête du plat de la main.

Stiles : Genim Stilinski, tu es un idiot.

Tu te précipites hors de ta chambre, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard récupérer les clés de ta jeep. J'ai donc intérêt à retourner très vite chez moi si je veux que tu ignores le fait que je te surveillais. Je jette quand même un coup d'œil aux mots inscrits sur cette feuille et ceux-ci me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Tout ce qu'il écrivait était la stricte vérité mais c'est ce qui manque dans l'autre colonne qui me rend malheureux :

_Pourquoi je voudrais d'une officialisation de ma relation avec Derek :_

_Contre :_

_Il est arrogant_

_Il est égocentrique_

_Il est têtu_

_Il n'a confiance en personne…_

_Pour :_

_…_

_Ce fut les minutes les plus longues de ma vie, j'attendais et le désespoir m'envahissait. Je t'ouvrais la porte avant même que ta main ne s'abatte sur le battant. Tu regardes le bout de tes chaussures, tu n'as pas le courage de me dire les choses en me regardant dans les yeux._

_Stiles : J'ai pris ma décision._

_Derek : Regardes moi au moins dans les yeux, craches ce que tu as à me dire et va-t-en._

_Stiles : Toujours aussi aimable._

_Ma remarque t'a piqué au vif, tu te tiens bien droit à présent et me regardes droit dans les yeux._

_Stiles : Tu es arrogant, égocentrique, têtu…_

_Derek : C'est bon n'en jette pas plus. Je ne suis pas parfait, je le sais._

_Stiles : Tu as tous ces défauts c'est vrai mais tu es aussi loyal et fidèle et plein d'autre chose. Je suis prêt à franchir cette étape, je t'aime Derek._

_J'en restais un instant bouche bée envers et contre tout, nous étions ensemble désormais._

_Derek : Je t'aime aussi Stiles._

_**Fin du flash back**_

_Je claque la porte d'entrée comme à mon habitude et me dirige vers la forêt tout en appelant Scott pour le prévenir de la mise en route de notre plan. Je reste quelques minutes à l'orée des bois regardant le manège de Stiles. Je me délecte quelques instants du spectacle, chacun son tour de jouer un double jeu._

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie. J'ai prévenu Scott que tout est prêt et maintenant il ne reste plus que Stiles. J'entends son rythme cardiaque lorsqu'il se précipite à l'intérieur et qu'il se met à tambouriner la porte._

Stiles : Derek, ouvres-moi la porte s'il te plait. Je t'en prie ce que tu as lu ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines.

Je reste silencieux impatient d'entendre la suite.

Stiles : Cette liste, je l'ai écrite voilà 5 ans. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais encore, c'est en faisant mes cartons que je l'ai retrouvé. Je… tu sais quans tu m'as posé cet ultimatum, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en posant tout à plat, ça me permettrait de mieux réfléchir. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse. C'était une idée stupide, je m'en suis rendu compte au bout de quelques lignes, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien dans la colonne des pour. C'est parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime et envers et contre tout j'étais prêt à prendre le risque. S'il te plait dit quelque chose maintenant, ton silence me tue.

Je pose la tête sur le bois de la porte un instant pour me recomposer un visage.

Derek : Surprise !

Stiles : Mais… mais…

Derek : Je devrais faire ça plus souvent si ça te permet de te taire. Viens.

Prudemment, Stiles s'approche et je m'agenouille le cœur battant pour le moment le plus important de ma vie

Derek : Stiles, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Rien n'a plus d'importance, il n'y a que nous qui compte.

Stiles : Oui, je le veux.

**Deux ans plus tard**

Nous voilà mariés depuis dix-huit mois maintenant, je ne me lasse pas de m'émerveiller de ce fait. Je te regarde dormir, c'est un de mes passe-temps préférés. Dans une demi-heure, le réveil se mettra à sonner nous ramenant à notre réalité quotidienne. Soudain, j'entends un drôle de bruit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de classique, il faut que j'aille voir. Je me lève le plus lentement possible pour ne pas te réveiller mais tu grognes et t'accroches à moi.

Stiles : Il est trop tôt.

Derek : J'ai entendu quelque chose ne bouge pas. Je reviens tout de suite.

J'ouvre brutalement la porte d'entrée quelques instants plus tard et là ma surprise ne connaît plus de limite. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi signifiant que Stiles a été piqué dans sa curiosité.

Stiles : Derek, ki s'passe ?

Je me tourne vers lui tenant dans mes bras le précieux fardeau que j'ai découvert.

Stiles : Mais c'est… c'est un…

Derek : Un bébé, tu peux le dire. Il s'appelle Teddy…

**A suivre.**

**Vous l'avez compris, ceci n'est qu'un prélude à une future fic qui ne saurait tarder à être publiée. Je continuerais d'écrire ici des petits O.S satellites à cette future fic d'où le changement d'intitulé.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voici un petit O.S pour vous faire patienter avant le nouveau chapitre d'Un passé magique.

**Quand Derek perd un combat contre…**

**POV Derek**

Il allait tuer ce maudit fabriquant. Non, d'abord il tuerait Stiles ensuite le fabriquant. Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était un loup-garou redoutable et redouté. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à la merci d'un petit humain.

**Flash back**

**Le matin même**

Il était rare que Stiles se lève avant moi mais depuis l'arrivée de Teddy, Stiles a beaucoup changé. Il a davantage mûri et adore s'occuper du gamin. Il le nourrit, change ses couches et joue avec lui. Dans la journée, nous avons trouvé une crèche qui a accepté de le prendre en charge en plein milieu de l'année. Voilà un mois que ce petit être est entré dans nos vies et il a chamboulé l'ensemble de notre existence. Assis à la table du petit déjeuner, je te vois t'agiter en tout sens, Teddy dans tes bras. Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. J'ai le droit à un baiser intense avant ton départ mais tu repasses l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Stiles : N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui doit récupérer Teddy ce soir.

Derek : Quoi mais comment ?

Stiles : Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié, j'ai la réunion parent-professeur ce soir.

Derek : Et la crèche.

Stiles : Tu connais leurs horaires, je ne serais pas là à temps.

Je me renfrognais légèrement, j'ai horreur qu'on m'impose des choses. J'avais réussi jusqu'à présent à éviter de me retrouver seul à seul avec Teddy. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des gosses, je suis à peu près certain qu'il finira par me détester.

**Fin du flash back**

Et voilà, je suis rentré avec Teddy depuis moins d'une heure et voilà qu'une odeur extrêmement désagréable se dégage du bébé. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, bon direction la table à langer.

**Première tentative**

J'ouvre la couche, bon sang comment un si petit être peut fabriquer une telle quantité de caca. Et soudain, un jet m'est projeté en plein visage.

Derek : Non mais de quel droit tu te permets et en plus ça te fait rire petit monstre.

Pourquoi bien que Stiles et lui n'aient aucun lien familial, chaque fois qu'ils sourient, j'ai l'impression de fondre.

Bon sang, comment se met cette chose, et puis ça colle n'importe où ces attaches.

**Deuxième tentative**

Derek : C'est ça marre toi. Je voudrais bien t'y voir. Stiles, je vais te tuer.

**Xème tentative**

**POV de Stiles**

Après deux heures trente de réunion épuisant, je suis enfin de retour. La maison me semble bien silencieuse. Je grimpe à l'étage, Teddy doit y être avec Derek car il n'y a personne au rez de chaussée. La porte est entrouverte, je jette un coup d'œil et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Assis dans un rocking-chair, Teddy dans les bras, Derek et le bébé dormaient profondément. Au tour d'eux, une quantité industrielle de couche se trouvait. C'était le risque à courir en demandant à Derek de prendre soin de Teddy.

Je referme la porte doucement et me dirige vers la cuisine, je vais leur laisser le temps de préparer le répas afin de ne pas briser le moment. En tous les cas, une chose est sûre :

Les couches : 1, Derek : 0


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouvel O.S qui reprend la fin du chapitre 4 d'Un passé magique. Voici comment je vois la mort de Scott

**Adieu l'ami**

Ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui pour dire un dernier adieu à leur ami, leur frère, leur compagnon d'arme. Stiles ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que le cercueil qui se tenait devant lui contenait le corps de Scott, son meilleur ami. Seul, la présence de son compagnon et de son fils l'empêchait de s'effondrer. A ses côtés, droite et digne, se tenait Allison, la femme de Scott, elle tenait son fils par la main. Cette attitude lui donnait de la force.

Cette situation était tellement injuste, Scott n'avait eu que si peu de temps pour profiter de la vie. Il venait de fêter ses 27 ans. Il lui avait fallu deux années complètes pour qu'Allison et lui se remettent ensemble après la disparition de sa mère. Il s'était marié à la fin de ses études et un petit garçon était né deux ans plus tard quelques mois à peine avant l'arrivée de Teddy dans leur vie.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était au moins en partie responsable de cette situation. S'il avait répondu à son appel ce soir-là, s'ils étaient arrivés plus vite…

**Flash back**

**Une semaine plus tôt**

Stiles et Derek avaient profité de l'agréable après-midi d'été pour emmener Nate et Teddy au parc. C'était sans doute l'une des dernières fois où il pourrait profiter d'un après midi comme celui-là. En effet, la rentrée scolaire aurait lieu dans moins de deux semaines. Pour Stiles, la pré-rentrée était déjà dans moins de 5 jours. Les petits quant à eux, entreraient pour la première fois à l'école maternelle. Et ce n'était pas les petits les plus stressés mais bien Stiles que en parfaite mère-poule imaginait tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles rendant ainsi son compagnon complètement dingue.

Stiles entendait la joyeuse petite troupe se chamailler dans le salon à propos de ce qu'ils allaient manger quand il aperçut le téléphone portable qu'il avait oublié à la maison en partant en début d'après midi. Celui-ci clignotait indiquant qu'il avait reçu un ou plusieurs messages. Il ignorait encore que ce message allait changer le cours de sa vie pour toujours.

A peine, laissa-t-il le message se finir qu'il se précipitait déjà vers le salon. Le regard qu'il lança à Derek fit comprendre immédiatement que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Stiles : Scott est à la poursuite de Gérard. Allison a été enlevée. Il est parti à sa recherche seul.

Derek : Foutu, tête de mule de loup-garou indépendantiste. Il t'a dit où Allison était retenue ?

Stiles : Non le message date d'il y a une heure. Il n'en a pas laissé depuis.

Derek : Ecoutes-moi, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas avec les gamins. Préviens Isaac, il sait comment me trouver. Et pas de discussion.

Stiles : Ramènes les Derek, promets le moi.

Derek : Je ferais tout pour les retrouver, c'est promis. Fais tout pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Stiles : Je te le promets. Fais attention à tes fesses de loup-garou ou je viendrais te les botter moi-même.

Derek _le prenant dans ses bras _: Je t'aime.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi.

Stiles continua comme si tout était normal avec les enfants, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas transmettre ses angoisses aux petits. Prétextant une réunion de dernière minute, Derek était parti. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour les enfants car en tant que shérif Derek avait des obligations qui le contraignaient à partir tard.

Les minutes et les heures s'égrainèrent lentement, les enfants jouaient inconscients du drame qui se jouait à l'extérieur. Dès la première sonnerie, Stiles bondit sur le téléphone « De… Isaac, vous êtes o…, c'est…, j'arrive tout de suite ». Tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son désarroi.

Stiles : Teddy, Nate, mettez vos manteaux.

Teddy : Où on va ?

Stiles : Nate, viens là mon bonhomme. Ecoutes, ton papa, ta maman, Derek et Isaac sont chez le docteur Deaton.

Nate : Ils se sont faits bobo.

Stiles : Je…. Ecoutes ton papa est très malade, ta maman m'a demandé de t'emmener le voir.

On voyait que Nate se retenait d'éclater en sanglot.

Teddy : T'inquiètes pas le docteur, il est super.

Stiles aurait voulu partager l'optimisme de son fils mais aux vues des informations qu'Isaac lui avait données, il n'avait que peu d'espoir de le retrouver. Gérard Argent était mort des mains de Scott mais non sans que celui-ci subisse des blessures très graves. Scott avait retrouvé Gérard mais celui-ci menaçait Allison. Il l'avait piégé et torturé et finalement empoisonné à l'aconit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clinique, Derek les attendait sur le seuil. Le signe de la tête négatif qu'il lui fit, acheva de tuer le dernier espoir qu'il avait. Allison sorti à cet instant de la salle de consultation les yeux embués de larmes. Nate se jeta dans ses bras.

Allison : Il… il veut te voir.

Stiles : J'y… j'y vais.

En pénétrant dans la salle, il eut un mouvement de recul son meilleur ami était là, allongé sur une table d'examen. Scott était plus pâle que le drap dont on l'avait recouvert, d'énormes cernes noirs se dessinaient sous ces yeux, lesquelles s'ouvrirent à l'approche de son ami. Il tendit la main dans sa direction, ce geste lui coûta beaucoup d'énergie, Stiles vit ainsi son souffle court.

Stiles _lui prenant la main _: Hé mon pote, je suis là.

Scott : Hé, alors ça se termine plus vite que ce qu'on pensait.

Stiles : Ne dis pas de bêt…

Scott : Non, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

Stiles : Tout ce que tu veux mon pote.

Scott : Promets-moi de veiller sur Allison et sur Nate.

Stiles : Je te le promets. Je te jure que ton fils saura quel homme tu es.

Scott : Pleures pas quand tu entendras le premier hurlement d'un loup à la lune, tu sauras que c'est moi. Tu as été et tu resteras mon meilleur ami, tu n'as jamais failli. Je t'aime mon pote.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi Scott.

Scott : Je veux faire mes adieux à Allison et Nate.

Stiles : Je les fais venir tout de suite.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent déchirantes, Derek soutenant Stiles qui tenait Teddy dans les bras, ils assistèrent aux adieux d'Allison et Nate à Scott.

**Fin du flash back**

Une pression sur son bras le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Derek le regardait l'air inquiet.

Derek : Tu es sur que tu veux le faire.

Stiles : Pour Scott.

Il s'approcha du cercueil et commença.

Stiles : Scott était mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, je pense que ce texte correspondrait à ce qu'il aurait voulu de nous :

Quand je ne serai plus là, lâchez-moi !  
Laissez-moi partir  
Car j'ai tellement de choses à faire et à voir !  
Ne pleurez pas en pensant à moi !  
Soyez reconnaissants pour les belles années  
Pendant lesquelles je vous ai donné mon amour !  
Vous ne pouvez que deviner  
Le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté !  
Je vous remercie pour l'amour que chacun m'a démontré !  
Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de voyager seul.  
Pendant un court moment vous pouvez avoir de la peine.  
La confiance vous apportera réconfort et consolation.  
Nous ne serons séparés que pour quelques temps !

Laissez les souvenirs apaiser votre douleur ! Je ne suis pas loin et la vie continue !

Si vous en avez besoin, appelez-moi et je viendrai !  
Même si vous ne pouvez me voir ou me toucher, je serai là,  
Et si vous écoutez votre coeur, vous sentirez clairement  
La douceur de l'amour que j'apporterai !  
Quand il sera temps pour vous de partir,  
Je serai là pour vous accueillir,  
Absent de mon corps, présent avec Dieu !  
N'allez pas sur ma tombe pour pleurer !  
Je ne suis pas là, je ne dors pas !  
Je suis les mille vents qui soufflent,  
Je suis le scintillement des cristaux de neige,  
Je suis la lumière qui traverse les champs de blé,  
Je suis la douce pluie d'automne,  
Je suis l'éveil des oiseaux dans le calme du matin,  
Je suis l'étoile qui brille dans la nuit !  
N'allez pas sur ma tombe pour pleurer  
Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas mort.

Stiles : Adieu mon frère repose en paix.

**Fin**


	5. Chapter 5

Petit bonus avant mes vacances, un O.S un peu plus gai que le précédent mais on reste dans le sombre.

**Un foyer**

Il y avait réfléchi depuis longtemps maintenant. Il se tenait devant la tombe de son meilleur ami depuis sa disparition, il venait régulièrement auprès de sa tombe pour lui parler et lui dire à quel point il lui manquait.

Stiles : Salut mon pote, ça fait quelques temps que je ne suis pas venu te voir. Ton fils va bien, il est en pleine forme. Allison et lui pensent beaucoup à toi. En fait, on pense tous beaucoup à toi. Surtout en cette période de l'année, tu te rends compte ça fera bientôt un an que tu nous as quitté. Dans une semaine, nous serons réunis pour te rendre hommage, jamais on ne t'oubliera. Tu serais si fier de ton fils, c'est un garçon fort, courageux et sensible et il pose plein de question à ton sujet. Teddy et lui nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Papa et Mélissa disent souvent qu'ils ont eu droit à leur petite revanche après tout ce qu'on leur en a fait baver.

Il poussa alors un profond soupir secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Stiles : Je sais, je sais, je parle trop mais c'est toujours comme ça quand je suis stressé. J'ai pris une grande décision et je ne sais pas exactement comment l'annoncer à Derek. Enfin s'il accepte ce changement, il faudra ensuite que je lui fasse part de ma deuxième idée et je suis terrorisé à l'idée de lui faire du mal…

**Une semaine plus tard**

Derek et Stiles rentraient du cimetière, ils avaient laissé Teddy chez son grand-père avec Nate. Allison, Derek et Stiles pensaient que c'était la meilleure solution, Teddy et Nate restaient avant tous des enfants, ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées et de ne pas trop penser à la mort.

Stiles s'agitait en tous sens, il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Derek laissa ce manège durer pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis, il le jeta littéralement sur le canapé.

Derek : Maintenant, tu t'assois et tu te calmes. Et tu me dis ce qui te tracasses au lieu de tourner dans la maison comme une girouette.

Stiles : Mais…

Derek : Stiles ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Stiles : Bon, d'accord mais je t'en supplie, laisses-moi m'expliquer jusqu'au bout avant de t'énerver.

Derek : Tu sais que ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure façon de me calmer que de dire ça. Tu sais que je suis patient mais que ma patience à ses limites.

Stiles _marmonnant _: Tu parles de patience.

Derek _ses yeux virant au rouge _: Stiiiiiiiiiiiiles !

Stiles : Je ne retournerais pas au lycée l'an prochain. J'ai démissionné et je veux devenir éducateur.

Derek : Ok , d'où vient ce brusque revirement de carrière ?

Stiles : Ce n'est pas un revirement, c'est simplement un approfondissement de ce que je voulais faire dans la vie. Ce n'est pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête. J'y pensais déjà avant la mort de Scott mais c'est sa disparition qui a créé pour moi un électrochoc. Je veux aider les autres, je veux faire quelque chose de bien pour améliorer la vie de ces enfants.

Derek : Tu comptes travailler où parce qu'à Beacon Hills, il n'y a pas de centre spécialisé pour les enfants.

Stiles : C'est là qu'on intervient.

Derek : On ?

Stiles : Je voudrais que le manoir devienne un foyer d'accueil. Tu m'as raconté qu'à l'époque de tes parents le manoir servait de sanctuaire pour les loups –garous en difficultés. Et je voudrais qu'il le redevienne. Je souhaiterais que nous accueillions des jeunes loups-garous sans meute. Ecoutes, je t'en prie, ne rejettes pas l'idée immédiatement. Je n'ai jamais connu tes parents mais de ce que tu m'en as dit, je crois que l'idée leur aurait plu.

Derek resta un long moment silencieux, il regardait un point fixe à l'extérieur de la maison par la fenêtre. Puis il se releva brusquement du canapé.

Derek : J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Stiles resta assis sur le canapé incapable de bouger, il avait peut être fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Il se traitait de tous les noms d'avoir laissé sa langue s'exprimer aussi vite, il aurait dû savoir que Derek n'était pas prêt. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées car il ne s'aperçut même pas que le soleil était couché. Ce n'est qu('une main sur son épaul e qui lui fit reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Derek était derrière lui le regardant de son air impassible habituel. Stiles quitta alors le canapé et regarda Derek droit dans les yeux. Le silence était une vraie torture pour Stiles.

Stiles : Dis quelque chose, engueule moi n'importe quoi s'il te plait.

Derek : Tu es la personne la plus surprenante que je connaisse, tu le sais ça. Quand je pense tout savoir de toi, tu réussis encore à m'étonner. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Stiles : Oui, je le sais bien.

Derek : Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que je veux aussi. Tu sais, tu avais raison tout à l'heure mes parents auraient été ravis par ton idée. Ma mère t'aurait adoré et mon père t'aurait trouvé insupportable mais je suis certain qu'ils auraient approuvé mon choix. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, je t'aime Stiles.

Les larmes coulaient librement le long des joues de Stiles. Derek le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte très tendre.

**Un an plus tard**

Ils étaient tous réunis pour l'inauguration du foyer crée par Stiles et Derek. Dans quelques semaines, les premiers pensionnaires arriveraient.

Stiles : Cet endroit est le symbole d'une nouvelle ère. Ici, la paix règnera, cet endroit est un sanctuaire où tous pourront venir sans craindre de discrimination et de jugement. Derek et moi, nous le dédions à la mémoire de tous ceux morts pour que les différences soient acceptées.

Sur une pancarte devant le manoir, on pouvait lire :

**Fondation pour enfants**

**A la mémoire de la famille Hale et de Scott McCall**

**Qu'ils reposent en paix**

**Fin**


	6. Chapter 6

.Je suis de retour avec un nouvel O.S racontant cette fois-ci une période un peu plus gaie.

**Ecole de magie**

C'était le grand jour sur le quai menant à la voie 9 ¾, Teddy et Nate faisaient leurs adieux à leur famille avant de s'embarquer pour leur sixième année. Ce moment était aussi placé sous le signe de l'émotion.

Stiles : Tu es sur de vouloir y aller, tu peux toujours changer d'avis et retourner à l'école de Salem.

Derek lui ne disait rien, mentalement, Teddy l'en remercia. Son père était le roc dans le couple qu'il formait avec Stiles. Bien sur, Stiles était fort à sa manière, il était la mère poule du couple. Pas que son père se moqua de son état d'esprit, ou qu'il fut insensible à la souffrance de son fils, mais simplement il acceptait plus facilement que son fils veuille suivre son propre chemin.

Teddy : Je suis prêt, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de ma vie. Je veux connaître cette partie de ma vie même si je dois en souffrir. A 11 ans, c'était trop tôt, je viens de fêter mes seize ans et je ne suis pas seul, Nate sera avec moi comme nous l'avons été l'un pour l'autre à notre entrée à Salem.

Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien caché de sa triple condition celle de sorcier qui avait été la première part de lui qui s'était manifestée. Puis était venu le temps de la lycanthropie. Enfin, il avait découvert sa condition de métamorphage. Il avait ainsi appris que ses parents ne lui avaient pas que transmis la forme du visage, la couleur des yeux et celle des cheveux. Cet héritage avait été difficile à gérer mais il l'avait accepté plus facilement car il n'avait pas été le seul à se découvrir un lourd héritage. Il se souviendrait toujours bien que Nate et lui aient été très jeunes de la tête que leurs parents avaient fait lorsqu'ils avaient découvert que Nate était un sorcier.

**Flash back**

C'était l'anniversaire de Nate, on était au début du printemps pour fêter cela dignement, Teddy avait passé la nuit chez lui. Teddy et Nate étaient surexcités, ils avaient réveillé la maisonnée à six heures du matin et pour se défouler leurs parents qui préparaient la petite fête avec leur camarade de classe.

Nate : C'est pas juste, tu triches, tu fais voler la balle. Je peux pas la rattraper comme ça. On avait dit de plus utiliser la magie.

Teddy : Allez, c'est plus rigolo comme ça.

Nate : D'accord, tu l'auras voulu.

C'est une exclamation de surprise qui les tira de leurs jeux. C'était Allison qui avait lancé cette exclamation. C'était un Nate penaud qui se jeta dans ses bras.

Nate : J'ai pas fais exprès.

Allison : Il n'y a rien à excuser mon chéri, tu es comme Teddy et j'en suis très heureuse.

**Fin du flash back**

Ils avaient petit à petit appris à apprivoiser leurs pouvoirs. Teddy avait reçu dès son onzième anniversaire deux propositions une pour Poudlard, l'autre pour Salem. Stiles et Derek lui avaient laissé le choix car même s'ils pensaient Teddy trop jeune pour affronter ce lourd passé. Teddy y avait réfléchi longuement, il en avait parlé avec ses parent et du haut des ses onze ans avait clairement exprimé son désir de ne pas aller à Poudlard.

Teddy avait attendu de passer ses buses et avait proposé à Nate de se rendre avec lui en Angleterre pour finir leurs études là-bas. Leus 5 premières années s'étaient passées tranquillement ponctuées d'études et de bêtises et de farces. Contrairement à Poudlard, ils rentraient tous les week-end chez eux ainsi que les soirs de pleine lune.

Ils avaient tous deux seize ans et savaient en regardant leurs parents avant de pénétrer dans la voix 9 ¾ qu'un nouveau chapitre de leurs vies commençait.

**Fin**


End file.
